User talk:Ardeth Silvereni
Welcome Hi, welcome to Legacy Of Kain Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Janos-SR2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Baziel (Talk) 18:40, June 1, 2010 Hello Ardeth! - I've just got Bureaucrat status (so that message above gets sent automatically) It's good too see a big name here! Can I just say once again how amazing DC is, and how much overhauling this place has made me appreciate the work you do. You are a legend. (although at least you don't have to cope with people randomly adding rubbish to DC lol) I'm trying to do a lot here and want to get some old hats on board eventually because it is a mammoth task. One of the things I have done is put up a template (Template:Rewrite) for those articles I suspect to be copied from DC, feel free to add that template to any copied bits you see or do you own edits etc. Nice to see you! Baziel 19:44, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Thanks alot! I am very glad you like it - it was not as difficult as it may look since I've worked on .css coding for main pages before, but not in the past eight months, hence the fifty edits it took to remember what does what and get it to work :P I hope you don't mind that I plagiarised several site names for the Links box from the external links section of your own website. I'll create a generic "enemy" infobox shortly so we can frame your new screenshots of the Soul Reaver 2 enemies. Thanks again! --LoK-Aevum 17:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Prima guides Thanks so much. I've tried several times to attempt to get some of the guides, but never found them in shops and don't have a credit card for Amazon etc. Maybe Baziel will have more luck. Fortunately, I suppose the only major required knowledge from the guides are the official gameplay terms for enemies etc, since as you said the rest of the knowledge therein can often stupidly be inconsistent with the games. Not so "prima" after all... --LoK-Aevum 12:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Annoyingly, I'm not able to use cards either (damn student debt/recession ;-) ) - I was hoping that the BO1 guide might have a list of enemies, or something in the text as I'm not looking forward to writing up the BO1 enemies (lol). Would you be able to let us know which enemies are in the guide ( and what their official names are) - cheers!Baziel 19:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much for the info on screenshot-ripping. We succeeded in extracting the originals from the PC, but the conversion is bad in some places; reds become browns, so the Dark Eden images will look weird. I wish I could take you up on the Guides offer but I live in Ireland and have no credit card, so hopefully Baziel will be able to avail of it eventually. --LoK-Aevum 11:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ardeth! Nice to see you on wiki as well :) Do you plan any updates for your Dark Chronicle site by any chance? Raina Audron 07:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi! thanks for including me on DC´s link page! I did not expect that :) btw, great job on the Sanctuary of the Clans article, it is really interesting observation that Turel´s and Raziel´s flag are closest to Kain´s insignia. Seems that Kain´s favourites were always Raziel and Turel :DUser:Raina AudronI always wondered though why are there only 4 engravings of clan symbols in Sanctuary´s walls. What do you think is the reason that Rahab´s symbol is missing? Raina Audron 00:21, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Quotation for DC article Would you mind if I were to post Kain's "trite accounts by a pompous historian" Willendorf Library quote at the top of the Dark Chronicle article? I ask absolutely not because I consider it accurate in the context (very, very much on the contrary), but because you are the premier LoK historian, and because I know you once used it to promote the site :) --LoK-Aevum 23:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: About the Move Again. Yeah, we are gonna have to properly discuss this at some point. It seems like this might become a niggling long-term issue; and it can lead to some 'unconstructive' hot air from us...well, I called them "MK Dons" (IMO that's horrendous trolling) ;-). I've got some contact info on my profile; but I've gotta admit I don't often use MSN/Facebook etc much these days - generally for the same reason occupations ban it - I'd lose hours talking to people about nothing and I wouldn't do any work. I will have to start logging on more though. Baziel 15:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Achievements? Hi Ardeth. I've been looking at some of our 'extra experimental features' (WikiLabs) and I wonder if I can get your opinion on one of their ideas? I think most of the ideas on WikiLabs are usually rubbish, but having just got into the trial that Tardis Wiki is holding for WikiAchievements, I think that concept could be quite interesting. Basically Wiki Achievements (Wiki explanation here) are a bit like your Xbox Achievements/PS3 Trophies etc in that they're a set of 'awards' for meeting certain criteria that reward you with what are essentially meaningless points. The awards themselves can be customized (by changing the title/picture and adding 'new tracks' for specific categories, but not for example by deleting ones we don't want). Potentially they could stimulate a lot of editing and make it more entertaining to edit for people; but as Dubiel quite rightly pointed out to me, they could also encourage a lot of bad editing - potentially increasing speculation, copying, junk edits and vandalism because they're based on rewarding quantity over quality. If you want to take a gander, the only way I can find to actually look at them is to go to the WikiLabs page ('Admin' the toolbar>General>WikiaLabs) and activate it, then go to Special:AchievementsCustomize to see what's actually there (the page isn't 'there' until you activate the thing) - you'll then be able to get an basic idea of what it's about (btw I've accidentally changed a few things without meaning to - the default category track was changed to a BO2 one when I was fiddling to work out adding new tracks and I renamed the Lucky x000th award "History and Destiny Collide" - but you'll get the idea). Don't forget to turn it off though, or it'll start counting and adding awards. As I say, it could potentially be great or awful, so I'd be interested to see what you think of it. Let us know. Baziel 18:14, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Name change Hi Ardeth, just thought I'd thought I'd reassure you that it's no effort whatsoever to change the names over, in fact I really should thought to do it sooner - Plus it's given me the perfect opportunity to learn and test properly freeing my little friend from his leash :) Congrats once again as well. All the best. Baziel (talk) 02:04, February 28, 2014 (UTC)